People today are required to perform with increased competency and less margin for error, and in ever more difficult conditions often driven by competitiveness and finances. The ability to quickly process information and maintain supreme control over body, mind, and emotion is as critical as ever, and can require a great deal of sophistication only accomplished by intense skill development. When people do not perform to their ability, their performance is inefficient, and can even be unsafe.
An increased ability to concentrate can benefit persons participating in a variety of activities, including the operation of automobiles, heavy machinery, computers, high-speed vehicles, et cetera. One example wherein increased concentration would be beneficial is in the participation of sports. Athletes utilize different training systems and methods to improve their game. There are a number of these systems that exist, including, for example, the use of pitching machines for batting practice. However, none of the systems and methods currently available is effective for training the player's entire approach to the game. It would be useful to have a training system that athletes can use to train for the game.